Wish You Were Here
by shehadastory
Summary: Even though Clare is stuck in detention, Eli figures out a way for her to help him satisfy his needs. Mini-shot. Rated M for lemons! R&R please.


**Author's note:**

**I do not own Degrassi. Another small story inspired by an idea given to me via tumblr. I hope you guys like it. Warning Lemons!**

Eli sat on his bed watching a movie he didn't care to remember the title of. He huffed a breath out and looked at the picture on his side table. It was of Clare in the park one day. She didn't know he was taking it so it was mainly her profile as she looked at the sunset. He couldn't deny it, he was missing her. Clare had had detention for the past eight school days and she still had another two to go. Eli had been looking forward to the time when the play was done and they could head to her house right after school. Normally they went there after rehearsal and only had an hour or two before her mom got back. Most of it consisted of actual homework, much to Eli's chagrin. Clare would always seem to want to mess around when they only had like twenty minutes left to themselves.

He wanted more time with her in that way. The farthest they could get in that short amount of time (with him taking his time with her making sure she never felt like he was pushing) was him sliding his hand up her shirt a little and right as his fingers were about to graze her breast through her bra they would hear her mom pull up. He licked his lips thinking about how much he wanted to touch her supple curves. His throat felt dry and he swallowed hard. He was thinking about how sometimes her shirts had a curved neckline and he could see a lot more of her.

His mind drifted more into thoughts of not only touching but licking and sucking on them and making her moan. "Fuck." was all he said before he grabbed his phone.

_"Hey."_ he typed into his phone quickly hitting send and setting the phone down got a reply within a minute. reading over it quickly.

_So Armstong isn't even in here and instead of cleaning they told us to sit and think about making better choices. -Clare_

He typed fast. He smirked knowing she would be able to continue texting without getting in trouble.

_Well Armstrong just made my day better. Now we can text while you are detained. -Eli_

_I wish I wasn't here but I guess if I made "better choices" then I could be snuggling with you *sigh* -Clare_

He was glad she brought up the being together part. That made it easier for him to segue into sexier territory to hopefully help his growing need.

_I would have a hard time just snuggling with you right now. I feel like we haven't gotten to really be together lately, with the play finishing and all your detentions. -Eli_

_Well you know I wouldn't be able to not kiss you. It feel likes it's been a while to me too. -Clare_

She wasn't changing the subject. I smiled and decided to be a little bold.

_Would you just kiss my lips or is there anywhere else you would like to kiss me? -Eli_

After what seemed like the longest minute ever his phone beeped signaling a new message.

_Um well I mean if I were there. Right now. I would have a hard time avoiding kissing down your neck. I love kissing you there because I get to take in your smell and sometimes you even um moan._

He felt his pants tighten a little thinking about how good it felt when Clare did that and also he couldn't believe she admitted to liking making him moan.

_You like hearing me moan Edwards? I bet I could make you moan without even being in the same room as you. -Eli_

_Pfft, a little full of your self Goldsworthy? How would you go about doing that? And I am not commenting on the first part of that. -Clare_

He looked at the text and typed swiftly.

_I would just get you to think about me kissing you in the way that only I know that makes you gasp. I would snake my tongue under your right ear and lick and suck on it. Then I would blow on it and bite down softly catching you off guard. Am I getting warm?_ _-Eli_

_Eli that is not fair! You can't start off with my weakness. And you are not warm at all! ;P_

He chuckled knowing he was winning this battle. He was done being patient. He undid his pants, slid his hand into his boxers and began stroking himself thinking about the way Clare would moan really softly thinking he couldn't hear her. He replied with his free hand.

_Oh it's fair all right. I can see you now, in your desk squirming just thinking about me gripping your hips and pulling you on my lap._ _Oh how I wish you were here._ _-Eli_

He stroked a little faster at the thought of her absentmindedly grinding her hips into his. It felt good and his cock grew harder as he picked up his phone and read her reply.

_Eli if I were there I would want you to kiss me wherever you wanted. Where would you want to kiss me? Warmer._

Fuck, just the thought of her getting hot and bothered in a classroom made his hand tighten.

_I'd like to kiss you somewhere I haven't before. Somewhere I know you would like. -Eli_

_Where would that be exactly?_ _-Clare_

_I would put my hands on the hem of your shirt. You are wearing that navy blue one today right? I would pull it up over your head and ask you to unclasp your bra. After you did so I would open mouth kiss your perfect breasts until I got to your nipples which I would lick and suck on until I heard a moan leave your soft lips. -Eli_

He stroked faster now, his breathing becoming a bit uneven. God if just the thought of her could make him feel like this he wondered how he would be able to handle the real thing.

_Wow, um Eli that sounds terribly enticing. Why am I in detention?!_ _I would probably tug on your hair a little because I can't help doing that when I get lost in your touch. Getting warmer. -Clare_

He groaned as he thought about the tiny bit of pleasurable pain he would feel when she did that. He was getting close.

_If you did that I wouldn't to be able to control myself. I would grind into your hips because I am greedy and want to hear you moan more. -Eli_

It took a little longer for her to reply this time making it easier for him to concentrate on his movements. He stroked faster and gripped tighter feeling the pleasure build up. He let her name escape his lips as he came. Hearing his phone beep soon after.

_Oh my god you win and I just got the weirdest looks from everyone you ass! I am getting you back when I see you. -Clare_

He smiled triumphantly knowing she was probably as red as a tomato right now. And frankly he was looking forward to her getting even.

_Oh I look forward to it blue eyes and I am sorry I can't be there to see that blush on your cheeks I love so much. ;) -Eli_

_You are lucky that I love you. -Clare_

_I am and I love you too.- Eli_

He cleaned himself off and relaxed into his bed feeling very satisfied with himself.

**A/N Reviews make my day better!**


End file.
